Love At The First Sight
by amifaoktavia
Summary: Zhoumi mencintai Henry sejak 2 tahun terakhir, lalu apakah Henry juga mencintai Zhoumi? ZhouRy, YAOI! RnR please :)


Love At The First Sight

Cast :

Zhoumi

Henry Lau

Hye Ra (oc)

Summary : Zhoumi mencintai Henry sejak 2 tahun terakhir, lalu apakah Henry juga mencintai Zhoumi? ZhouRy, YAOI! RnR please :)

A/N : This is my first fanfiction! Cuma mau ngasih tau aja, ini ff sama judulnya ga nyambung -_-. Udah gitu aja, ditunggu RnR nya yaa~

Happy Reading!

Zhoumi mencintai Henry. Bahkan ia tidak mengharapkan balasan apapun. Apakah itu salah?

Ia hanya ingin Henry mengetahui bahwa ia mencintainya, mencintai Mochi-nya.

Ia tahu, ini tidak masuk akal. _Namja_ mencintai _namja_, bukankah itu aneh? Setiap orang pasti juga akan berpikir begitu. Teman-temannya, kakaknya, semuanya. Tapi dia tidak mempedulikannya.

Cinta tidak bisa memilih, kan?

Zhoumi sudah menahan perasaannya selama 2 tahun. Atau lebih tepatnya, sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Henry dulu di kedai kopi. _Love at the first sight_.

.

.

.

_Zhoumi berlari menuju kedai kopi untuk berteduh dari hujan yang makin lama semakin deras. Sesekali ia menggosokkan telapak tangannya sambi mengeratkan mantel yang dipakainya. Bibirnya bergetar, dan badannya sudah menggigil._

_TRING_

_Terdengar lonceng berbunyi saat Zhoumi memasuki kedai kopi tersebut. Kedai kopi yang sederhana. Tidak terlalu besar, namun sangat hangat dan nyaman._

_Mata Zhoumi tertuju pada meja kosong di sudut kedai. Zhoumi tersenyum tipis, lalu berjalan menuju meja tersebut._

"_Selamat datang di kedai kopi milik kami, anda mau pesan apa?" Tanya sang pelayan dengan ramah. Zhoumi terdiam sejenak memandangi menu, lalu tangannya menunjuk tulisan 'hot capuccino' yang terdapat di menu. Sang pelayan mengangguk mengerti dan mencatat pesanan Zhoumi, lalu meninggalkan Zhoumi untuk menyampaikan pesanan._

_Semakin lama, kedai kopi itu semakin penuh akibat banyak orang yang terjebak hujan sehingga tak ada pilihan lain selain berteduh di kedai kopi, sekaligus memesan kopi hangat untuk menghangatkan tubuh. Zhoumi memandang keluar jendela, melihat jalanan yang semakin lenggang dan basah akibat hujan, sambil sesekali menyeruput hot capuccino yang barusan diantar oleh pelayan._

"_Ehm... Permisi, bolehkah aku duduk di sini? Semua tempat sudah penuh, dan kulihat kau duduk sendirian. Jadi, kalau kau tidak keberatan... Aku ingin duduk di sini." Sebuah suara mengusik Zhoumi yang tengah memperhatikan jalanan, membuat Zhoumi menoleh, sedikit terkejut._

"_Ne, silakan. Aku tidak keberatan." Ucap Zhoumi akhirnya. Namja dihadapan Zhoumi tersenyum senang, lalu segera duduk dihadapan Zhoumi dan meminum caffe latte pesanannya._

"_Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?" Tanya Zhoumi, memecah keheningan di antara keduanya._

"_Henry, Henry Lau." Ucap Henry, namja yang tadi duduk di hadapan Zhoumi, sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Zhoumi tersenyum dan membalas uluran tangan Henry._

"_Zhoumi. Senang bertemu denganmu."_

_._

_._

_._

Zhoumi tersenyum miris mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Henry dulu. Di saat ia mulai akrab dengan Henry, bercanda bersama dan sesekali bertengkar karena hal sepele. Simple, namun sangat berbekas di hati seorang Zhoumi.

Koala merah, begitu Henry memanggil dirinya. Entah bagaimana bisa Henry menemukan julukan tersebut, ia suka meskipun sedikit sebal. Bagaimana bisa namja setampan dirinya dipanggil koala merah?

Sebaliknya, ia memanggil Henry dengan sebutan Mochi. Ia tahu Henry tidak suka dipanggil Mochi karena menurutnya itu menggelikan, namun ia malah sering menggoda Henry dengan memanggilnya Mochi.

Ia memang sudah bersahabat dengan Henry, dan itu membuatnya senang sekaligus sedih. Ia memang bisa berdekatan dengan Henry kapanpun ia mau karena ia memang sahabatnya, namun kenapa harus sebatas sahabat? Ia menginginkan lebih, lebih dari sebuah 'sahabat'.

Entah sejak kapan ia menyukai- ah, mencintai Henry. Seingatnya, mungkin sejak pertemuan pertamanya itu, ia sudah tertarik pada sosok Mochi tersebut.

Hingga hubungannya merenggang dengan Henry karena seseorang. Hye Ra. Sahabat masa kecil Henry, yeoja yang sangat disayangi Henry –begitu yang ia tahu dari Henry–. Entah sayang sebagai sahabat, atau malah rasa cinta dari seorang namja untuk yeoja.

Setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Zhoumi.

Seharusnya ia sadar bahwa Henry itu _namja_ normal, _namja_ yang menyukai _yeoja_. Bukan seperti dirinya, gay. Namun ia juga tidak tahu bagaimana itu bisa terjadi.

Setahu dirinya, dulu ia adalah _namja_ normal. Bahkan, ia pernah berpacaran 5 kali, dengan _yeoja_.

Namun, kenapa ia berubah... Menjadi gay? Bagaimana bisa?

Yah, mungkin seorang Henry Lau telah merubah cara berpikirnya.

Ia tahu, seharusnya ini salah. Perasaannya kepada Henry itu salah. Seharusnya ia menyayangi Henry, sebagai sahabatnya, bukan perasaan cinta antara _namja_.

Sekali lagi, cinta memang tidak bisa memilih kan?

Jadi ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Zhoumi.

Memang hati Zhoumi yang menginginkannya. Sekalipun Zhoumi mengelak bahwa ia tidak mencintai Henry, hatinya tidak pernah bisa berbohong. Karena kenyataannya, ia mencintai Henry.

2 tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar. Menunggu seseorang tanpa kepastian, itulah yang dirasakan Zhoumi saat ini. Ia ingin berteriak di depan Henry bahwa ia mencintainya, namun ia tidak mampu. Bahkan untuk sekedar menatap wajah Henry, ia tidak sanggup.

Terlalu menyedihkan.

Menatap wajah sang Mochi membuat air matanya berlomba untuk keluar. Entah kenapa.

Air mata semakin membanjiri pipi Zhoumi saat ini. Ia kembali mengingat saat Henry menolak menemaninya, dan lebih memilih Hye Ra.

.

.

.

"_Hey, Mochi!" Panggil Zhoumi sambil mengejar Henry yang tengah tertawa bersama Hye Ra. Sesekali Zhoumi menghembuskan napas berat, berusaha menghilangkan rasa sesak yang menyeruak di dalam hatinya saat melihat Henry bahagia bersama Hye Ra._

"_Hm? Wae?" Henry menanggapi Zhoumi singkat dan kembali bercengkerama dengan Hye Ra. Kalau saja Zhoumi tidak dapat menahan rasa cemburunya saat ini, ia sudah pastikan ia akan melempar Hye Ra jauh-jauh dari Mochi-nya._

_Wait._

_Mochi-nya?_

_Sejak kapan Henry menjadi miliknya? Astaga, rasanya ia ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke batang pohon di sampingnya karena memikirkan hal gila seperti itu, padahal Henry sedang ada dihadapannya._

"_Mmm, bisakah kau temani aku ke toko buku nanti sore?" Ujar Zhoumi, sedikit berharap Henry mau menemaninya._

"_Ah, mian Mimi-ge, aku harus menemani Hye Ra sore ini." Ucap Henry tanpa perasaan bersalah sedikitpun, lalu meninggalkan Zhoumi sambil merangkul Hye Ra. Sesaat Zhoumi menangkap siluet Hye Ra yang menatap sinis ke arahnya, membuat ia mengerjap bingung._

_._

_._

_._

Kini ia meyakini bahwa Hye Ra bermaksud untuk merebut Henry darinya. Dengan statusnya sebagai sahabat kecil sekaligus yeoja yang sangat disayangi Henry, tentu saja merebut Henry sangat mudah bagi Hye Ra. Dan hebatnya, Hye Ra dapat melakukan itu tanpa membuat Henry curiga sedikitpun.

Zhoumi menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir dari pelupuk matanya dengan kasar. Mengapa ia harus menangisi orang yang bahkan tidak memikirkannya sedikitpun? Namun sekeras apapun Zhoumi menahannya, air mata sialan itu selalu lolos membasahi pipinya.

Setelah merasa baikan, Zhoumi berbalik untuk meninggalkan atap apartement, tempat persembunyiannya saat ini sekaligus tempat favoritnya. Ia tinggal di apartement ini, dan kebetulan sekali Henry menempati apartement di sebelah apartement-nya. Dulu hal ini menyenangkan, mengingat mereka berdua bisa bertemu sesering mungkin. Namun setelah yeoja pengganggu itu datang, hal itu justru sama sekali tidak menarik. Terkadang saat melewati apartement Henry, terdengar suara tawa bahagia antara namja dan yeoja yang sudah dapat ditebak Zhoumi siapa itu. Henry dan Hye Ra.

Zhoumi terkejut saat melihat Henry yang telah berada di hadapannya, entah sejak kapan. Zhoumi menelan ludahnya gugup, bagaimana jika Henry mengetahui kalau ia menangis tadi? Astaga, bisa hancur harga diri Zhoumi jika Henry meledeknya sebagai namja cengeng, apalagi jika Henry sampai tahu siapa yang membuatnya menangis.

Tapi...

Henry menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak dimengertinya. Membuatnya heran.

"Kau... Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang?" Ucap Henry parau. Suaranya bergetar, menahan tangis. Matanya juga terlihat memerah. Zhoumi yang melihat itu langsung membulatkan matanya, heran. Mengapa Henry tiba-tiba bisa dihadapannya, dan menanyakan hal yang tidak dimengertinya?

"M-maksudmu?" Tanya Zhoumi, masih heran.

"Kau tidak mengerti maksudku? Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang kalau KAU MENCINTAIKU?!" Ucap Henry setengah berteriak, dengan menekankan dua kata terakhir. Zhoumi tersentak, tiba-tiba ia merasa seolah melayang, mengetahui bahwa Henry tahu ia mencintainya, tanpa harus dia yang mengatakannya lebih dahulu. Namun yang kini membuat Zhoumi bingung, dari mana Henry tahu bahwa ia mencintainya?

"Kau... Tahu dari mana?" Astaga, Zhoumi ingin menampar bibirnya yang seenak jidatnya menanyakan hal seperti itu di saat yang menegangkan seperti ini.

"Aku tahu dari mana kau bilang? Kau ingat saat kau meminjamiku buku catatan dulu? Di halaman terakhir ada tulisan, kan? Kau ingat?" Setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Henry.

Zhoumi masih terlihat bingung, lalu berusaha mengingat 'kapan ia meminjamkan catatan pada Henry'.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau –hiks– mencintaiku? Kau pikir Hye Ra datang karena kemauannya? Hye Ra rela datang jauh-jauh dari Amerika ke Korea hanya untuk membantuku membuatmu mengatakan perasaanmu padaku... –hiks–. Aku dan Hye Ra bekerja sama untuk membuat rencana agar membuatmu cemburu, dan setelah itu kupikir kau akan mengatakan perasaanmu... Ternyata aku –hiks– salah, benarkan?" Ucap Henry sambil terisak, tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit di hatinya.

Zhoumi menganga, terkejut. Berarti selama ini ia salah sangka? Bukan hanya dengan Henry, namun dengan Hye Ra juga? Astaga...

"Mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud untuk begitu... Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata kau rela berbuat sejauh itu untuk membuatku menyatakan perasaanku kepadamu... A-aku terlalu bodoh, aku yang tidak peka... Ma-maafkan aku." Ucap Zhoumi tersendat, menahan tangisnya. Zhoumi langsung menubruk tubuh Henry dan memeluknya erat, membuat Henry sedikit terjungkal ke belakang. Henry mengulurkan tangannya, membalas pelukan Zhoumi.

"Ne, _gwaenchana_." Jawab Henry singkat sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Beberapa menit mereka berpelukan, terdengar suara tepuk tangan yang lumayan keras, membuat Zhoumi dan Henry refleks melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Kyaaa! Bagaimana, kalian sudah pacaran?" Tanya Hye Ra –yang tadi bertepuk tangan– dengan suara yang lebih mirip disebut lengkingan -_-.

"Pacaran apanya? Bilang '_saranghae_' saja belum." Gumam Zhoumi, dibalas dengan jitakan 'sayang' dari Henry dan tawa dari Hye Ra.

"Makanya bilang sekarang, babo!" Bentak Henry kesal.

"Hah? Ah... I-itu..." Sekali lagi, Zhoumi merasa ingin memukul mulutnya yang tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"Ck, kau itu _namja_ atau bukan? Bilang _saranghae_ saja apa susahnya sih!" Teriak Hye Ra memanas-manasi, membuat Zhoumi mendengus.

"Aish, _ne_ _ne_! _Saranghae_, Mochiii~" Teriak Zhoumi, lantas mencium kilat bibir Henry.

"_Ne_, _nado saranghae_! Bisakah kau tidak mencuri ciuman pertamaku, koala? Ck." Decak Henry sambil mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, dibalas dengan tatapan tak percaya dari Zhoumi dan ejekan dari Hye Ra.

"_Aigoo_, benarkah itu ciuman pertamamu? Ckck, jadi selama ini kau tidak pernah ciuman? Hahaha, tidak laku, _eoh_?" Ejek Hye Ra membuat Henry semakin 'memonyongkan' bibirnya.

"Berhenti mempoutkan bibirmu atau aku akan menciummu lagi." Ancam Zhoumi sambil terkikik geli. Dan ancaman Zhoumi cukup untuk membuat Henry tidak mempoutkan bibirnya lagi.

"Ehm... Zhoumi..." Panggil Hye Ra pelan, membuat suasana yang tadi gembira menjadi... Entahlah, dingin, mungkin?

"_Nde_?" Zhoumi menatap Hye Ra yang menunduk dengan bingung.

"A-aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu marah atau apa, tapi ini aku lakukan bersama Henry karena ini juga demi kebaikanmu... Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf. Oh ya, kalau kau dan Henry sudah pacaran, bolehkah aku tetap bermain bersama Henry? Bersamamu juga pastinya. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menggoda Henry kok, aku sudah punya tunangan. Lagi pula, siapa juga yang mau dengan namja menyebalkan seperti dia." Jelas Hye Ra panjang lebar. Zhoumi yang barusan mengangguk mengerti, kini tertawa lebar mendengar ucapan terakhir Hye Ra. Sedangkan Henry? Ternyata Mochi yang satu ini menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal sambil memberikan death glare kepada Hye Ra.

"Hahaha, _arrasseo_ Hye Ra-_ya_. Kau boleh bermain dengannya sepuasnya. Oh ya, kau sudah punya tunangan? Kalau boleh tahu, siapa dia?" Tanya Zhoumi. Hye Ra mendesah lega mengetahui Zhoumi tidak marah.

"Ah... Namanya Kim Rae Hwan." Ucap Hye Ra malu-malu, dan pipinya memerah setelah memberi tahu nama sang tunangan. Zhoumi hanya bergumam seadanya membalas perkataan Hye Ra.

Setelah beberapa menit terdiam, akhirnya Hye Ra pamit meninggalkan Henry dan Zhoumi. Dan Zhoumi memutuskan membuka pembicaraan dengan Henry.

"Henry... Jadi, kau _namjachingu_ku kan?" Tanya Zhoumi polos, yang dibalas anggukkan dengan Henry.

"Hmm, terserah kau saja." Jawab Henry seadanya, lalu menatap pemandangan Seoul dari atap apartement tersebut sambil menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Zhoumi tersenyum, lalu memeluk Henry dari belakang dan ikut memejamkan matanya, menikmati suasana.

"Henry..." Panggil Zhoumi pelan, setelah beberapa lama terdiam.

"Ne?" Henry menoleh, menatap Zhoumi yang masih memeluknya penuh tanda tanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat kau tidak bisa berjalan besok?" Ucap Zhoumi sambil tersenyum setan, lalu melepas pelukannya dan berjalan cepat menuju tangga, sebelum–

"YA! KAU MAU MATI, EOH?!"

.

.

.

_Henry Lau... Saranghae_

_-Zhoumi's Notebook-_

The End

* * *

Gimana endingnya? Nggak memuaskan ya? -_-

Maap maap, abis ini juga ff bikinnya iseng gara2 gaada kerjaan... *pukpuk*

Okeh, review yaaa~


End file.
